


I'm Not Weak

by AvengTris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Rape, Revenge, Violence, no names, this fits any male/female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can never escape me. You are a woman, you are too weak. You love me and therefore you can never harm me. You have no need for bloodlust, you are weak. You can’t fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Weak

She was lying on her side in the fetal position, the sheets barely covering her naked and bruised body. Behind her, he pressed his lips against the skin between her shoulder blades. His actions were tender, his hand trailing from her shoulder down to gently grip her forearm, his hand covering the bruise that he had inflicted upon her only two hours before. Tightening his grip slightly, he signaled her to move. Her eyes opened, dead of emotion as she rolled to lay on her back, exposing herself for him to see.

Her neck was swollen and red from him strangling her, her collar bone black with bruises from the bite marks. There were other bruises from either whip or hand that trailed along her torso, the occasional red line from the knife that he kept in the nightstand. 

She looked up into his blue eyes, unforgiving and filled with malice. She forced herself to quell her fear and keep her expression blank. He kissed her tenderly on lips, trailing his lips along her tender skin, every once in while nipping and causing her to writhe in pain.

Her mind blanked as he pleasured himself by using her, as she turned her head to expose her neck she saw something that hadn’t been there before. Next to bed, just within reach was a pen. A simple pen to some but to her it was a lifeline.

He continued to use her until he had his fill and left the bed to go clean himself up in the bathroom. She took this chance to quickly dart a thin hand out and grab the pen, tucking it under the pillow. She waited till he came back, positioning herself to have access to pleasure him since he was too lazy to do it himself anymore.

As she trailed kisses along his chest, she tightened her grip on the pen. She ran her lips along his jawline before straddling him and sitting up straight, ignoring the pain that wracked her entire body. Her careful mask had slipped and she stared down at him, her eyes glowing with undisguised hatred. He flinched and writhed underneath her but before he could get very far, she slammed the point of the pen into the side of his neck.

Blood sprayed out to coat her hand and arm, she left the pen in his neck and watched as he thrashed and gurgled, trying to hold onto life. She remembered his that he had spoken to her when he had first hit her, “You can never escape me. You are a woman, you are too weak. You love me and therefore you can never harm me. You have no need for bloodlust, you are weak. You can’t fight me.”

A smile crept along her red swollen lips and she spoke for the first time in months, her voice low and harsh from lack of use, “Who’s weak now?”

He stared up into her eyes with panic. He continued to thrash, but each movement grew weaker and weaker until finally, he moved no more. The black pen still poked out from his neck, blood still pooled onto the bed.

Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks and she whispered a response to her own question, “Not me. I’m not weak.”


End file.
